Proof
by Shadow Veli
Summary: "I would need proof for that to happen, no matter what you say." He stared Sebastian in the eye, not knowing he was going to regret saying that in a few moments. Sebastian leaned forward a little, their lips inches apart. "If it's proof you need, my lord, I would be happy to oblige."


"Sebastian, do you have any feelings for the Shinigami, Grell?"

Sebastian almost choked on air, not that he needed to breathe anyway. His master was looking at him thoughtfully, as if trying to pry some secret from him. "What do you mean, my lord?" Somewhere in the back of his mind, the demon hoped he had heard the question wrong. How could he feel anything but annoyance for the red haired nuisance. But, unfortunately for Sebastian, he had not.

"I merely asked if you had some sort of emotion toward the Shinigami. It is a simple question really." Ciel took a sip from his tea, carefully setting it back down. He glanced over at Sebastian, trying to guess what the demon was thinking. But his straight face revealed nothing. Ciel sighed. He wasn't going to get any useful information out of this.

"The only feelings I could ever have toward that thing would be of utter disgust and annoyance." Sebastian took a small step toward the desk. "Young master, if you would allow me to ask, why the sudden curiosity?"

Without looking up, Ciel replied. "I wanted to see if demons were actually capable of feeling emotions, like love or sorrow. So far you have displayed nothing like that. Tell me, are demons able to have human emotions? Or are they cold-hearted, like so many people describe them?" He twirled the pen in his hands almost automatically, as if feeling the need do something to pass the time between question and answer, something found commonly among the impatient.

Sebastian smirked a little. "Of course. We do not feel the useless ones, such as pain, sorrow or regret; we can, however, feel emotions such as love, anger, hate, or," he stepped closer until he was almost breathing down the back of Ciel's neck. "Lust." Ciel shivered at the warm breath, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Ciel almost snorted in disbelief. "I doubt a demon could feel anything close to love."

Sebastian walked in front of Ciel and grabbed his chin, pulling his head to look Sebastian in the eye. "Oh, but I do not lie. And you are the one that asked, so why do you not believe what I say?" Ciel felt uneasy at the close proximity, but he didn't say a thing.

"I would need proof for that to happen, no matter what you say." He stared Sebastian in the eye, not knowing he was going to regret saying that in a few moments.

Sebastian leaned forward a little, their lips inches apart. "If it's proof you need, my lord, I would be happy to oblige." And with that, he closed the gap between them, his cold lips meeting Ciel's warm ones. Sebastian, seeing Ciel's eyes widen and his face turn red, chuckled quietly to himself. His master could be strange at times. After a few moments, he pulled away.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel sputtered, obviously flustered. He lost his composure completely for a few seconds. "What did you do that for?!"

"You asked for proof, my lord," he responded simply. "So I gave you some."

"I did not mean like that!" Ciel tried to pry the hand gripping his chin off, but to no avail. The demon's grip was strong, and he was forced to keep facing Sebastian. His pride kept him from breaking eye contact. Sebastian smirked when he saw this, and let go.

"Young master, do you feel uncomfortable in this position?" Ciel knew he was mocking him, and held his tongue. He refused to answer other than a shake of the head. "Oh, how about this?" Ciel felt Sebastian's arms wrap around him from behind. A slight shiver ran through his spine.

"Sebastian, I order you to-" Ciel began.

Sebastian finished for him. "Get off you? I thought you had no problem with this. Unless, the great earl of the Phantomhives can't handle it?"

Ciel scowled, but didn't say another word. He wouldn't give Sebastian another reason to taunt him.

"And if I couldn't?"

Sebastian chuckled a little and removed his arms from around Ciel, standing up straight. "Well, I dare say that you would be considered weak." He started to walk out of the room. "Lunch will be prepared soon, my lord." And with that, he exited the room, leaving. Ciel alone to think.

What could Sebastian have meant by the event that just happened, he wondered. Could he have meant that he loved Ciel? No, he shook his head, demons had no capability of feeling love, there was no evidence in the 'proof'. A kiss meant nothing to a demon, let alone love. Yet why did he do it? The question puzzled Ciel and left him confused.

He sat there for many minutes, pondering the idea. Who knows what ran through his mind right then, or what train it was that took away his thoughts and brought them to a conclusion.

A wave of realization washed over Ciel, and just as the door opened to reveal Sebastian carrying a tray. "Young master, for lunch I have prepared-"

"Sebastian,"

Said-demon only looked annoyed for but a moment. It flickered across his face for a split second, a smile replacing it. "Yes, my lord?"

"..." Ciel paused after opening his mouth, giving time to think. He had not properly planned confronting Sebastian, and had done so on a whim. Thus, the young earl was at a loss for words. "Are you..." He trailed off to a mumbling.

"Come again young master, I do believe you have a sentence to finish." A smirk was evident on Sebastian's face.

Ciel fixed his icy gaze on the demon in front of him. "Are you in love with me?" His voice had almost faltered a few times in that one, quick sentence. It came out quite rushed too; Ciel feared he wouldn't be able to say it otherwise.

This elicited a chuckle from Sebastian. Ciel, while slightly annoyed, chose not to respond and instead wait for an answer. He nervously tapped his fingers together, eventually clasping them together and setting them on the desk in front of him.

"My Lord, I thought it was quite obvious," Sebastian's eyes shone with amusement. Ciel turned pale. He had half-expected—no, that was a lie—hoped that Sebastian would say no. He had wanted to be wrong for once. Yet, Ciel felt a sort of relief when he had found that out. He couldn't explain it, but yet he could feel it. "Now the question for you, young master, is if you feel the same way."

"No! O-of course not! I'm sure..." Ciel denied, trailing off. In truth, he didn't know himself.

"Then let your actions speak for your words."

"What do you mean–mmph!" Ciel was cut off; Sebastian's lips were once again upon his.

He stiffened at the contact at first. His face felt like it was on fire. He knew he was getting redder by the minute. Sebastian's hair tickled his skin lightly, and he shuddered.

It was only a few moments before Ciel relaxed into the kiss. Kissing Sebastian back, Ciel wrapped his arms around the demon's neck, pulling him closer. He was surprised to realize that he actually enjoyed kissing Sebastian.

When Sebastian pulled away, a whine of disappointment almost escaped from Ciel's throat. Without even a single word, Sebastian resumed the daily activities. "Young master, your schedule for the day is..."

**Hello! This was just a little one-shot I wrote hoping to get more experience in writing the character's personalities before making a chapter-fic, which might come within the next couple months...**

**R&R! Bye!**


End file.
